Thomas Wilkins (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Three children (unless they were a hallucination) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Head of Security of Stark International UK | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Peter John Palmer; Alan Weiss | First = Iron Man Vol 1 136 | HistoryText = Approaching retirement age, Tom Wilkins, security chief of the London branch of Stark International, was afraid of being fired thus losing his pension. He instead developed a paranoid schizophrenia and became the saboteur Endotherm, stealing and destroying tech from Stark International in an attempt to lure Stark chairman Tony Stark to London, where Endotherm intended to kill him. In his delirious mind, Wilkins believed that, should the chairman die, no-one could fire him; however, when moving as Wilkins, he blamed himself for not being a good enough security chief. Endotherm's high-tech equipment almost defeated Stark's bodyguard Iron Man (who was secretly Stark himself), but Stark improved his Iron Man armor and defeated Endotherm in their second encounter. Stark discovered Endotherm's secret identity and sent him to a psychiatric hospital, not firing him and not taking the pension from him. Years later, Eli Warren hired Wilkins to help him investigate the powerful Lunar material Phlogistone. Because Iron Man was in Tranquility Gulch, the human colony from which Phlogistone was investigated, too, as the governor of said colony, Wilkins succumbed to his paranoia and attacked Stark with a new suit of armor, stating that Stark's discovery of Phlogistone would make millions of people, whose jobs depended on other less efficient types of energies, suffer. He was defeated when Stark used Wilkins' technology against himself, by making his Iron Man Armor absorb the energy from the Endotherm suit, leaving Wilkins partially frozen. Endotherm was later taken to custody by Udarnik, Stark's ally on the Moon and second in charge after him. When Udranik captured Stark because he interfered in its plans, but he escaped, the robot deployed the villains he had helped capture, including Endotherm, to capture Stark, promising them Phlogistone. Using the Wi Fi of one of Udarnik's robots, Stark hacked into Wilkins armor and stripped him from it. He then knocked out Wilkings with the robot and took his armor for protection. Rings of the Mandarin Endotherm was chosen by the Zero ring of the deceased Mandarin as its host, "Mandarin Ten," in order to help them have revenge on Tony Stark. Wilkins and the other Mandarins later travelled to Svartalfheim in order to confront Malekith the Accursed, who had hunted down other three Mandarins and had taken their rings from them. The Mandarins thwarted any attempt of Malekith to hide or flee, as the rings could locate each other. The elf made a pact with Iron Man, who was also at the time in Svartalfheim to retrieve the rings, disposed of his ring and escaped to safety, as he could no longer be tracked. Following their failure to kill Malekith, the Mandarins resumed their own paths. The Mandarins joined forces once more to help Mole Man's plan to create ring-powered weapons with which destroy cities from their base in Sinister London. A test was thwarted by the Fantastic Four. Before they could release one of the actual machines, Iron Man pinned them down along with the Trojan Guard and Abigail Burns. The Mandarins failed to escape, as Iron Man's ally Dark Angel used magic to prevent them from teleporting. Endotherm's ring was taken from him by Abigail Burns, using a "Master Ring". | Powers = Endothermic energy manipulation: Wilkin's suits allows him to fire blasts of energy, the energy is absorbed from the environment by the suit. Formerly: Ice Blast Ring: The Zero ring of the Mandarin allows Endotherm to project waves of up intense cold and ice, including trapping foes in ice blocks and sheaths. Teleportation: Additionally, his ring enabled Endotherm to teleport. Its teleportation range is unknown, but it could even allow its bearer to travel even through realms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * None; formerly Ice Blast Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/endothrm.htm }} Category:Armor Users Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection